


7:01

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's days like these where Kenma wishes he was by his side— kenma ღ shouyo</p>
            </blockquote>





	7:01

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!  
> inspired by [this](http://lazy-afternooner.tumblr.com/post/130622050001/403pm) artwork.

There is enjoyment that Kenma finds in silence, the tranquil walks alone, the hum of busy streets and children laughing.  
He walks by himself after practice denying Kuroo and Yaku’s protests, dodging Lev’s constant banter, and even Inouka’s love of small talk and compliments. 

Kenma leaves quietly, and walks where the sun is beginning to set and he checks his phone.

**5:15 pm**

_Ah_ , he thinks, _Shouyo must still be in practice_. He freezes. _Shouyo_ , he whispers, he clicks open his messages and re-reads what they sent each other the past few days. 

He sits near a park bench and sees Shouyo’s constant use of kaomoji’s and emoticons, exclamation points scattered about, his excitement over volleyball and questions. 

Kenma smiles to himself, which he usually always does when he re-reads Shouyo’s messages. He shuts off his phone and puts it down beside him, seeing the afternoon sun beginning to slowly go down, still bright, but signaling a time of departure. To go home. 

He makes it inside and goes straight to his room, readying out his notebooks and books for a test tomorrow, when he hears the familiar ding of his phone. 

**6:35 pm**  
**From** : Shouyo  
_Kenma! I’m out of practice now! Today was really great, I’m getting better and stronger! I hope you had a good day!!! ⋋(◍’◊’◍)⋌_

Kenma types back quickly. 

**6:37 pm**  
**To** : Shouyo  
_That’s good, I had a good day also, everyone’s also improving. I have a test tomorrow, so I have to study._

He sends it and goes back to rewriting the equation of his math problem when not even a minute has passed he hears another ding. 

**6:37 pm**  
**From** : Shouyo  
_Waaa Kenma I’m sorry if I’m distracting you! o(｀◇´)○. I hope you do well on your test! I actually have to study too!!! GOODNIGHT! (•ө•)♡_

He re-reads the message again, his eyes drifting back to the last emoticon that Shouyo sent, staring at the little heart. 

**6:39 pm**  
**To** : Shouyo  
_Ah, it’s fine I don’t mind talking to you I actually know almost all of the equations, I just like to rewrite them, but goodnight to you too, Shouyo.  
(≚ᄌ≚)♡_

He sends it away, realizing that he’s beginning to use the kaomoji’s as much as Shouyo and doesn’t hear another ding after awhile.  
He didn’t lie about knowing the equations because he does know, it’s easy stuff.  
Kenma looks out his window and sees nightfall, the city lights twinkling and the hustle of the streets. 

On days like these, Kenma wishes to be at his side. It’s almost a similar feeling to how he feels towards Kuroo, but with Shouyo there’s something that lingers. 

A quiet passing, a longing, a subtle unraveling.

Shouyo is a busy street corner on a Friday morning, the sound of laughing children running to school, the soft breeze of spring afternoons. 

There’s a ding again abrupting his thoughts and Kenma’s eyes widen at the message.

**7:00 pm**  
**From** : Shouyo  
_I miss you, Kenma!! Maybe sometime this week we can meet up and take walks like we did at the training camp!!! Sleep tight!!! ヽ(○･▽･○)ﾉﾞ♡_  
Kenma responds back. 

**7:01 pm**  
**To** : Shouyo  
_I miss you too, and that sounds good to me. Sleep tight. (⁎˃ᆺ˂)_

Kenma’s eyes scan their conversation they just had, and smiles. It’s quiet days like these, with small dings back and forth, that he misses Shouyo the most.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
